All The Things She Said
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: This is the story about the relationship between two girls, how each is continually in the other's thoughts, with the themes relating to homo, bi and love. By the way this is when Sam Simpson is falling in love with my OC Hari Shankel. By then Harilinda is falling in love with Sam. This is a couple. This is when friendships do. This song is made by Tatu. Grammar get it right.


**This is my one of my characters who fall in love with like the pairings...Actually this is a Totally Spies character but by the way. This is how my OC Harilinda fall in love with a character Samantha but while she's at it, she love really close but Harilinda likes boys instead of girls, but that's why I made that songfic called "All the Things She Said" by Tatu here are the lyrics. This is a couple. This is SamxHari**

Harilinda are at Beverly Hills and then she went out here and then she saw Samantha Simpson driving and walking to her and then she say something to her but Hari said.

"Samantha, what are you doing out here so early?" asked Harilinda

"I came out here to look for you to see if you were okay." said Sam

"I know but you did found me but I want to say that..." said Harilinda as she was about to say something

"Wanna come to our house for something?" asked Sam

"Sure, I will come to your house and see what it look like." said Harilinda "But you got to show me where your house at."

"Sure, just follow me." said Sam "I'll show you where our house at."

"Okay." said Harilinda

The rock music started playing and singing said "All the Things She Said."

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)_

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_  
_Running through my head_  
_Running through my head_  
_(Running through my head)_

_This is not enough_

Sam drove Harilinda to the Villa House and she saw Alex and Clover in there but she open the door but they still live together for once, Hari just came in here to say hi to the girls.

"Hey, girls." said Sam

"Hi, Sam. Where were you this time?" asked Clover

"I was picking someone up is." said Sam.

"Harilinda." said Clover

"Hi, girls." said Harilinda

"Hey, Harilinda." said Alex and Clover

"How you honeys doing?" asked Harilinda

"Great and you, girl." asked Alex

"I'm so fine, thanks." said Hari

"Now, come upstairs I got something to show you." said Sam

"By the way, it's gonna be surprise." said Hari

"Okay, this is my room." said Sam "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do babe, now let me shut the door. I got a surprise for you." said Hari

As Harilinda close the door and suddenly she locked the door

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost_

"Anyway, Sami dear, I wanna be with you so I can make out with you and stuff." said Hari

_If I'm asking for help it's only because_

"If I can only help having sax with you-." said Sam

_Being with you has opened my eyes_

"Shhh. It's just a surprise. I'm being with you has been opening my eyes could I ever believe if such a surprise." said Hari

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

I keep asking myself, wondering how

"You know I can't block you out somehow, baby." said Sam

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out_

"It's just between you and me by the way I want us to doing hooking up in your bed right now" said Sam

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me_

"Come on, hon. Let's do it. You ready?" asked Sam "Let us be our thing"

_Nobody else so we can be free_

"I'm ready." said Harilinda as she slowly passionate kiss Sam on the lips and she grab her by the shoulders and then she and her were fall on the bed and make love.

_Nobody else so we can be free_

They kiss each other on the lips she moved her hair out of her face and moving around turning and pressed her tongue against her teeth and their movements begin to love, then they snuggled close together.

_All the things she said_**  
**_All the things she said_  
_Running through my head_

The girls still kissing and kissing and kissing while the love goes on but still...Clover and Alex were in the living room sitting but while they're watching T.V and enjoy a snack but they wish Sam could join them.

_Running through my head  
Running through my head_

_(Running through my head)_

While the girls are under the cover while they're taking their pants off and show their underwear but they got saxually moving their hips around while they're still kissing

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_

"I wish Sam could join us but where is she now?" asked Alex

_Running through my head_  
_Running through my head_

"She's upstairs in her room I guess." said Clover

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_

"Let's go check on her in the room to see what she is doing." said Alex

_(All the things she said)_  
_This is not enough_  
_Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!_

_This is not enough_

"I hope Sam's in her room." said Alex "Let's go check on her

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_

Alex just knock on Sam's door and then while she's making out with Harilinda but still they are moaning and moaning but Sam felt her breast, while Hari touch her body parts while she has on underwear but only for sure. Sam and Hari still making out and then they're moving their hips around but then they broke the kiss.

"Samantha, are you in here?" asked Clover

"Oh my God. What was that?" asked Sam

"Shhh. Let's put back our clothes on before Alex and Clover get in here hurry." said Hari

As Hari and Sam put back on their clothes on quickly and then suddenly Sam quickly open the door and quickly sit back down and get on the covers and Clover and Alex open the door. They were shocked and they gasp.

"Sammi, what's going on, and why do make out with her?" asked Clover

"Oh my God! I did. Harilinda, I'm so sorry." said Sam

"You didn't done anything to me, all you want to do is love me." said Harilinda

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault but I want her so much_

"Can she fly me away to sun and the rain." said Sam

"I want to say this but, I cannot tell my mom that." said Hari "I swear to god."

_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain_

"My beautiful face girl I could not believe that, I just want to say..

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

"Tell me what is going on." said Clover

"We were making love and then suddenly we didn't mean nothing." said Sam

"Please do not tell your mom that you are a Lesbian." said Alex

"I am not a lesbian. I'm her friend." said Sam

"I am her friend forever." said Hari "Not trying to be her girlfriend. I mean I love her as a friend. That's all I'm saying."

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me_

"You should go see about my mom maybe she'll tell me." said Sam

_'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me_

"I've only have feelings for her you know, I wanted to be more honest with her." said Harilinda "I think I'm in love with her."

"Oh no. Harilinda, you're in love with me?" asked Sam "I think I'm in love with you too."

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget_

"What? Are you girls upset or something. I think it's going out of my head. I'm going to my mother's." said Harilinda as she walk out of her room and she runs away while Samantha catch up to her and runs.

"Sam wait up don't you go!" shout Clover

"Let her do whatever she wants, Clover." said Alex "She'll get used to it."

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

"Harilinda, wait up. Wait!" said Sam "Wait. Are you mad at me?" She runs into her at daylight and night but she grab her by the shoulders.

"No I am not! Because you haven't done anything to me, Sam." said Harilinda "And I haven't done anything to you."

"Hari, I know but if you want to be with be and you know I want to be with you too." said Sam

"Really, I love being with you too." said Hari

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_

"You know what can I say about it by the way...kiss me again and it'll be the last thing you know." said Hari

"Last thing I've thought about it." said Sam "Baby, let's do it again."

_Running through my head_  
_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

The girls still kissing and kissing and make love again.

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

"You know I'll say about it but by the way, I wanna a secret where we can go to a place so we can get out." said Sam

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

"Good, let's go." said Harilinda "To your car."

Sam and Hari went to her car and then she got in it and she was driving it but Sam is driving while Hari is sitting. They drove off at the beach and they felt something and they run to the beach on the sand at night at Beverly Hills beach.

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

"Now let's go over there and make out in the sand." said Sam

"Sure, thing babe." said Hari "Kiss me and peck me and make you laugh slightly."

"I'll love you more." said Sam

_This is not enough_

_All the things she said_

"I want to be with you more even more." said Sam "Say...so will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will, and you know what. I do not want to tell a secret." said Hari

"I promise I will not tell anybody about this." said Sam "Promise not tell it."

"Are you going to be honest with me and tell me the truth?" asked Hari

"We are not telling our parents that I have a girlfriend." said Sam

"Promise that we are in love together?" asked Hari

"Promise that we are." said Sam

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_

"I like you." said Hari

"I like you too." said Sam

As Sam and Hari slowly passionate kiss each other on the lips and peck on the lips.

"Oh, our mothers arrived." said Sam "Rmemeber, let's be honest."

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_

"Samantha." said Gabby "What is going on out here?"

"Hi, mother. Um...listen I have something to say..." said Sam

"Yes, she and I are have something important to tell you." said Harilinda

"Hari, what are you doing out here this late at night?" asked Kathleena

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

"Um, just hanging out with my new favorite pal, Samantha." said Harilinda

"By the way said

_All the things she said, she said_

_Harilinda suddenly take a deep breath and sigh and said._

"Sam and I have became girlfriend and girlfriend" said Harilina

"She and I have become." said Sam

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_

_Mother looking at me_

"Oh my God. Samantha Simpson. What have you done? Have you lost your mind?" asked Gabby

"I-I can explain, I'm just want to be in love with someone who is beautiful." said Sam

_Tell me what do you see?_  
_Yes, I've lost my mind_

"Harilinda what is got into you this time?" asked Harris "Have you cross this line?"

_Daddy looking at me_

_Will I ever be free?_"

Yes daddy I have cross the line." said Harilina "I'm like I just wanna be in love with the girl that I love."

"Don't you know that you were interest in girl? Honey, don't you know when women cannot go out with women." said Harris

"Wait a minute, don't go. Please, I don't want you to freak out." said Sam

"We're just a couple are we, Sam?" asked Harilinda "Please, let us be free."

_Have I crossed the line?_

"Please?" asked Hari and Sam while holding hands as they beg

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_

"Of course you can, but don't get too much love sites." said Gabby

_Running through my head_  
_Running through my head_

"We won't." said Sam and Hari holding hands while they look and smile at each other's face

_Running through my head_  
_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_

"Our love is strong the relationships are than boys. I guess I chose you, Harilinda." said Sam

"Really? Awwwwwwwww, Sammi. Let me come with you by the way. Tell me that we are best friends." said Harilinda

_Running through my head_  
_Running through my head_

"Be friends is like than girlfriends." said Sam

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_

"Go on, walk along we'll see you tonight." said Gabby

"Okay, see you." said Sam

"See ya, mama." said Harilinda

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

"Let's go." said Sam as she still hold her hand and walk down the beach at the sand.

Hari and Sam are walking together like it was be and so are then they turn back slowly and walk

_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said_  
_All the things she said._

**Okay that's it. This is it. I just finish my story called All the Things She Said by t.A.T.u. I really appreciated for it but please please review and see what it like. I hope my grammar okay but at least I did great. Well that's the end of the song, love girls relationships**


End file.
